My Soul To Take
by RosetheWolfgirl
Summary: Her feet glued to the floor in terror. Her animal instincts screaming at her to get as far away as possible from this horrid place and for once she really really wanted to do so. She clutched onto Naru's arm as if it was her last time to hold him as she managed to choke out... "Naru...I feel like I am being watched. I feel...targeted."
1. Reaper

So I know i haven't even finished my stories and everyone has been dying for me to finish but...this appeared and i needed to write it down. I plan on finishing all of my ongoing atories that have been untouched for anout a year or two..

 **Prologue**

"Muffled voices echoed throughout the old mansion. A lady spirit with long black hair and longy bony fingers, lingered about the mansion, drifting around with her eyes closed. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and her completely white eyes rolled front as she sensed a strong soul nearby. A strong pure soul. It made her mouth water.

"Finally...a soul so pure and strong. Just what I desired".

She phased theough the walls and ended up at the top of the staircase, following the pull of the soul, just as a team of young ghost hunters walked in. She saw the pure soul shine bright from a small petite girl with brown hair. It wavered all around the girl like a bright candle.

The ghost just smiled as a raven haired boy ordered her food around and called her "Mai".

As soon as Mai walked into thier clients mansion, she felt a shiver run down her spine and froze in place. John bumped into Mai and after stammering apologizes and not getting a response from the girl, he called out to her in concern.

"Mai?" John asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Hearing concern in his voice the rest of the team that were in earshot turned around and stared at Mai. She said nothing as her eyes fixiated on the top of the stairs. Her "animal instincts" for the first time were screaming her not to take another step inside and to turn and run. It was practically begging her to leave right now. Though she had no idea she was staring directly into the eyes of the smiling ghost ahead. Coughing and dry heavings sounds were heard behind Mai but she paid no attention. Masako felt sick and walked back out of the house covering her nose, feeling nauseous.

Hands were placed on Mai's shoulder and she was shaken abit.

"Mai!" Naru yelled as he eventually shook her out of a state of shock. It took her a while to look into his eyes and when she did he saw she was trembling in absolute fear. Her instincts moved her body and she latched onto Naru like as if she was clinging for her life. She just felt...targeted.

"...Naru... I feel like I am being watched... A target".


	2. The Devil You Don't

A large unmarked black van entered into the driveway of a giant old mansion. Another black van behind the first followed in suit as they went around a unused giant fountain and parked out front of the entrance. Lin and his head Oliver Davis ( also known as Naru or Kazuaya Shibuya) stepped out of the vehicle and watched as the other van parked. naru went around to the driver side and opened the door and peered in. His other assistent,Mai, is sound asleep in the back as usual. After many failed attempts to wake the girl before parking, Naru climbed halfway into the driver seat and honked the horn and got down and closed the door with a small smirk tugging the corners of his mouth. Mai jumped up completely startled and wiping away drool from her mouth.

Mai groaned annoyed as she opened the door and stepped out of the van. She felt a shiver run down her entire body as her foot made contact with the ground. Her "animal insticts" as Naru dubbed her latent ESP abilities. She hasn't even stepped foot in the house yet and she was already receiving bad vibes. She sighed inwardly and grimnced when sher head her boss yell at her.

"Mai, what is taking so long?!" Oliver yelled.

She felt hands on her back suddenly pushing her towards the house. Monk on her left and Yasu on her right pushed her towards the door. Her feet not wiling to move on its own.

"Now Mai, I know Naru annoyed you but let's not get Big Boss upset before the case even begins" Yasu stated.

"Although, Naru does look rather hot when he is annoyed" he turned to Monk " but not as hot as you" Yasu winked at Monk who groaned.

"Keep it up Yasu, and I will exorcise the stupid right out of you" Monk moaned annoyed.

A big bulky purse hit his head with and without a beat traveled onto Yasu head with a combo hit. Purposely missing Mai of course.

Both men groaned at the red haired preistess who was looking nervously ahead with a grimace.

All eyes met cold dark blue emerald eyes as Naru stared at them very angry. He said nothing but his stare said "silence all of you".

The door opened up and a young brown haired lady greeted them at the door. She smiled.

"You all must be from the SPR. I am Amelia and i will be showing you around."

"You do not look like a real estate agent." Mai said outside the door. Naru shot her a look.

"Oh no" Amelia waved her hands in front of her frantically "I use to work here as a maid a long time ago." The agent did't want to come so I stepped in and wanted to show you all around. She looked at Mai very friendly leaning towards her and whispered.

"I think she is a scaredy cat, really".

Mai giggled and Amelia smiled like she was talking to an old friend.

Naru coughed to get thier attention.

"I'm sorry I get distracted easily hehe" Amelia nervously giggled and continued.

"This is the main foyer, where alot of acrivity has been seen. The chandelier swinging like it is about to fall, footsteps going up and down the stairs" she said pointing up the stairs.

Mai finally stepped into the house curious and abit eased when speaking to Amelia but as she stepped in she felt her feet freeze in place as she followed the gaze of everyone looking at the stairs. She can feel eyes bore into her. She felt a very evil presence near by. Watching her, looking right at her, picking her out of a crowd. So her instincts kick in and triggering the "fight or flight response within her suddenly.

John bumped into Mai and after stammering apologizes and not getting a response from the girl, he called out to her in concern.

"Mai?" John asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Hearing concern in his voice the rest of the team that were in earshot turned around and stared at Mai. She said nothing as her eyes fixiated on the top of the stairs. Her "animal instincts" for the first time were screaming her not to take another step inside and to turn and run. It was practically begging her to leave right now. Though she had no idea she was staring directly into the eyes of the smiling ghost ahead. Coughing and dry heavings sounds were heard behind Mai but she paid no attention. Masako felt sick and walked back out of the house covering her mouth, feeling nauseous.

Hands were placed on Mai's shoulder and she was shaken abit.

"Mai!" Naru yelled as he eventually shook her out of a state of shock. It took her a while to look into his eyes and when she did he saw she was trembling in absolute fear. Her instincts moved her body and she latched onto Naru like as if she was clinging for her life. She just felt...targeted. It scared her so much.

"...Naru... I feel like I am being watched... A target".

Amelia looked back from Mai to Masako, who is outside with John as he rubs her back, with great concern.

"Oh my" she uttered softly. Amelia smiled softly as she saw Mai's stoick boss drop his mask for a second with concern and a loud sigh as he scooped up an shaking Mai and turned to Amelia. John did the same when Masako suddenly passed out on him and he scooped her up as well.

Amelia took everyone to the room that will be their base. Naru carried Mai and John carried Masako as both mediums were out of sorts for the time being.

Monk and Akayo started putting up wards and charms everywhere as they become increasingly nervous and worried for both of thier friends.

Yasu was at a table with the case files reading them frantic very worried as Mai and Masako were passed out and they only just entered the building about five minutes ago.

Naru who normally would be joining Yasu in the case files thought it was pointless for him to read it again as he looked down at his passed out assistant. He sat next to her on the couch. Her face was twitching and moving. Suddenly she got up and she hit her head on somthing really hard with a small "banging" sound and she heard a very annoyed and somewhat relieved sigh.

Mai looked up into the eyes of her boss/ crush as he was still staring at her but with a hand on his forehead. Monk stifled a laugh. Oh god did she just headbutt him?

She blushed deeply red but she felt something off. Her insctints were back, making her slighlty feel dizzy and short of breath. The wards created a barrier in the room and were scattered all around. Covering doors and windows mainly then just placed randomly on the walls. John seemed to be finishing up a blessing to the room. But still she felt it. Watching her. Unseen eyes staring at her. Lin and monk were setting up the equipment. Monk just took out a termonitor when it begin to beep, meaning the temprature in the room is dropping rapidly.

Mai was already looking at the opened door, the only entrance to the room. She suddenly felt so much worse. She ...felt a presence nearby.

"Naru..." She muttered. He looks at her. He follows her gazes and sees nothing in the doorway but he knows Mai does. Lin stands up, Naru glares at the doorway at an invisible presence. Before he can say anything Monk yells.

"Naru, the temprature in here is dropping fast!"

Everyone suddenly breathes out a gust of visible air.

 **BANG**

A black bony hand print appears on one of the charms nearest to the doorway at it catches on fire and dissappears in ash.

No one but Mai sees a women passing by the doorway, away from the other side of the wall where the handprint appeared. Dark black hair and a deadly smile on a thin women stares at her as she passes. She has a long blade in her hand! It looks like an old sythe. Her eyes piercing Mai's very soul and Mai stumbles back and everything fades to black.

 _Mai..my food "a ghostly laughs as she toys with her choice of words"._

 _(read and review please. Thanks you everyone)_


End file.
